Frozen AU: You Can't Hide Forever
by Northern Dunedain
Summary: Colborn Bredlund was but a simple mercenary. There was no doubt about it. Then he opened that letter...


**Author's Note: I'm well aware of the fact Frozen happens in 1840 (setting this chapter in 1836, Anna's birth in 1822, Elsa's birth in 1819, Colborn's birth in 1817, and my other OC Gunnar's birth in 1798** **), but since magic ice powers are already "slightly" alternative reality, and the fact I do not recall having ever seen a firearm in the film, little girl's picture books(which I have not actually read, for the record), or Frozen Fever, in this story the technological level is sort of a fusion of Medieval Europe and the real 1800's.**

* * *

Many evenings like this Colborn had spent alone. But, this was how he liked his supper. Alone, with nobody else around to bother him. Which was why he was pissed by the knock at the door. "What?!" He demanded as he opened the door to his room at the small inn, bastard sword in hand. He looked down at the messenger boy (who was quaking in his boots) and holding out an envelope. He took it, gave the lad a small tip, and went back to his meal. He left the envelope on the nightstand, and did not read it until morning.

* * *

He was suprised to learn the king wished to see him, considering the state of the castle the last nine years. He approached the gate slowly, and upon standing directly in front of it, he knocked. His reflexes were honed by years of mercenary work, but he was still caught off guard by the hands that grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inside. Then the sack went over his head. Whoever did it struck his head after, knocking him out.

* * *

Colborn woke up to find himself tied to a chair, sack still on his head. A voice pierced the dark. "Gunnar, that will be all." It said. Definitely male. Arendellan accent. Late fourties, early fifties. In the castle. Slightly shorter than himself. "So, why am I sitting alone, with a bag over my head, _inside_ the castle, with King Agdar?"

"How did you know?"

"Accent, male, middle-aged, slightly shorter than myself."

"Impressive. I have a proposition for you, Mr. Bredlund."

"I'm listening."

"My daughter requires a great deal of time without disturbance to come to grips with a condition. She hasn't so far, I believe, as a psychological result of her sister often coming to her door and asking her to come out. Thus, your task is to shoo Anna off whenever she tries to further disturb-"

"I'm going to stop you there, King. What is this condition anyways?"

"If I tell you that information you must take the job and it will be high treason to inform anyone else."

"What's the pay?"

"One hundred kroner a month."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no."

"What will happen if I refuse?"

"You will be spending a decade in prison."

"So, what I'm hearing is that I'm either getting well payed for an incredibly easy job, or be imprisoned for ten years? What sort to idiot would choose the prison sentence?!"

"So I take it you accept?"

"Yes. So... what is this condition?"

"I won't tell you. It's a Crown secret at the moment, need-to-know basis only."

"Damn it! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have Kai show you to Princess Elsa's room, and you will take up your position. Gunnar!"

The door to the room opened again, and as the bag left his face Colborn got his first look at King Agdar since his uncle was honorably discharged from the Royal Guard after losing a hand to an assassin's blade when Colborn was but ten years old, being eighteen now. It was the last public appearance the king and his family made before the gates closed, actually. He followed Gunnar, a big brute of a man, scratch that, "mountain of meat" would be more accurate. He wouldn't be suprised to learn the giant's armor had needed to be specially designed just to fit his bulk. Oddly, rather than the usual cuirass, helmet, and chainmail the Guard wore, he was clad in a full suit of plate armor, "Maximilian" armor, by the looks of it. It made Bredlund feel small in his leather and gambeson hauberk. The fact that the man was at least twenty-two hands tall also didn't help the illusion. The giant stopped beside a plain white door. "This is your room. Inside you'll find your belongings, they'll deliver them soon enough if they haven't gotten them yet." Gunnar rumbled.

* * *

The next day at eight o'clock, Bredlund was led by the butler (he felt extra large next to this man, as opposed to small) Kai, to another door, this one also white painted but with designs around the edge. "I'm told that Sir Gunnar will be relieving you at five. You are allowed to take time for lunch around eleven, since Princess Anna typically is occupied with eating breakfast about then." Kai said with a look Colborn guessed to be amusement.

Bredlund kept one hundred percent certain that he would be able to get the Princess to go away, until she actually tried not long after an examination of her from a distance he had while she ate breakfast and he lunch. He was more or less stuck in indecision until she started to ride a bicycle down the stairs. After a rather tense few moments in which he tried to stop her, and a twenty minute lecture about how she could have killed someone or herself, he firmly planted her in the library despite her flailing over his shoulder. "Read a book kid." He said. "You can't call me a kid! You're what, two years older than me?" She demanded. "Four, as a matter of fact. Don't hate me Sunshine; this is my job and I intend to do it well!" He left as he spoke.


End file.
